


don't touch it || shindong/sungmin

by beloniika



Series: Advent 2015 [4]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: Archaeology, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-08-07 22:07:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7731553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beloniika/pseuds/beloniika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Indiana Jones taught him nothing.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	don't touch it || shindong/sungmin

“Don’t!”

Shindong freezes. He turns to look at Sungmin, who’s sporting an equally scratched and dirty face as him, his beige shirt frayed and turned darker with sweat and dust; the younger guide’s expression is nearly panicked as he watches Shindong on the raised altar, only a hair width between his hand and the crudely carved baboon-head-shaped stone lodged in the middle of the rock table.

“Seriously, don’t touch it,” Sungmin insists, and walks the couple of meters that separate him from the steps leading to the altar.

Shindong laughs dismissively. “It was already knocked over and I don’t see any mechanism underneath it. It doesn’t seem to have a religious meaning or function, neither is it encrusted with gems: as interesting an object as it is for us archeologists, it isn’t _that_ valuable that justifies defensive measures,” he reasons.

“How did you even survive until now, oh my god,” Sungmin hisses, not really caring if the careless and stubborn professor heard him or not thanks to the faint echo in the room. He has just stepped on the platform when Shindong picks the sculpture up and turns it in his hands, admiring it from side to side before a telltale rumble fills the temple’s chamber.

Even after centuries of disuse, humidity and abandon, the mechanisms are in perfect condition, to the point that the two men don’t have the time to run away before the platform collapses beneath their feet.

Their screams feel like they last longer than the actual fall. Sungmin and Shindong have been lucky enough to fall in an underground swamp without any of the biggest structural stones crushing them, rather splashing all over the place, while some of the smaller ones add more cuts and bruises to the archeologists’ sore skin.

The room is quiet save for the men’s heavy breathing, relieved for making it out alive. Sungmin props himself up to look around: at the partially inundated room, at the only way out of there, at the sorry state of his clothes, at the idiot that landed them in that situation. He falls bonelessly on his back with a heavy sigh, splashing some mud every which way.

“For fuck’s sake…”


End file.
